


Rock Me to Sleep

by WaterTribeWolf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterTribeWolf/pseuds/WaterTribeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra can't sleep but she finds herself being comforted by Asami. In the process, a few realisations fall into place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Fall Asleep

Korra couldn't sleep. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had managed to get through a whole night undisturbed. It felt like years.  
Maybe it had been.  
Lying awake, staring at the ceiling of her room on Air Temple Island, Korra took in a deep breath through her nose before slowly letting it out through her mouth.  
Just breathe, she thought, closing her eyes.  
She repeated this process, remembering Tenzin’s words to empty her mind and still her quaking heart...  
Empty my mind.  
Still my quaking heart...  
“Damn it!”  
Korra leapt up from her bed with a gust of air and landed on her feet with a hard thump. Impatience and frustration surged through the Avatar as she tore across the room and threw open the shutters of her window. The cool night air met her face and she breathed it in, digging her short nails into the wood of the windowsill until she felt it splinter beneath her grip.  
The young woman took in another deep breath, loosed her grasp, and looked across the waters of Yue Bay to Republic City shining bright even at this late hour.  
She sighed as she started to swing herself up onto the sill to sit only to suddenly stop as she heard the door of her bedroom slide open.  
“Korra?”  
The girl in question turned abruptly and set her cerulean gaze on the emerald eyes of the Chief Executive Officer of Future Industries, who looked at her with concern etched into her striking features.  
“Hey Asami,” Korra murmured. “I’m sorry. Did I wake you?”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Asami said gently, brushing away Korra’s apology. “Can’t sleep?”  
Shaking her head, Korra sighed and turned her gaze back onto the glowing city.  
“It feels like it’s been years since I had a decent night’s sleep...” the Avatar confessed.  
A silence bore between them for a moment as Korra stared out to the city, waiting for Asami to speak. She gave a start when fair arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders and clasped together across her chest.  
“A-Asami?!” Korra stuttered as a blush crept up her face.  
“Remember what I told you all those years ago?” Asami whispered. The industrialist tightened her grip around the Avatar.  
Korra smiled, recalling the moment when Asami had offered her kindness to the broken Avatar and, reaching up, gripped Asami’s soft hand in her own.  
“Yeah, I remember,” she replied. The dark-skinned girl turned in Asami’s grip until cerulean eyes bore into Asami’s emerald gaze. And the Avatar saw concern and kindness within those deep, bright pools and her heart soared with it. How long had she known her true feelings for the raven-haired beauty? This girl who, every time she spoke or looked at her, set her heart racing?  
“I’m just...I’m so tired, Asami,” Korra quivered, tears gliding down her cheeks. Korra sank her face onto Asami’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around the older girl’s tall frame as she wept and shivered uncontrollably in Asami’s embrace. But the weeping girl began to quieten as she felt gentle, slight fingers work through her brown locks and full lips softly press a kiss on her brow. She settled and pulled back to smile gratefully at Asami, who grinned back.  
“C’mon,” Asami said gently, pulling Korra along with her out of the Avatar’s room.  
“Where are we going?” Korra asked as she felt heat rise up her chest to her face at Asami’s grasp on her hand.  
“To the water,” Asami answered as she brushed a thumb over the Avatar’s knuckles.


	2. Push and Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami has taken a clearly stricken Korra to the water's edge of Air Temple Island to help clear the Avatar's head. But can Korra be comforted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably say that I'm setting this piece before the events of Book 4 episode 9, and just after the events in the episode 'Remembrances'. 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Avatar: the Legend of Korra or its other associations. These are owned by Nicklelodeon. This piece is purely a parody/fanfiction.

_Push and pull._

Asami had led her to the other side of Air Temple Island, away from the glare of Republic City’s lights. The pair of them stood silently by the sea’s edge as the waves lapped over their feet. Looking up they sought out the stars, but when Korra chanced a glance at the older girl beside her she found the stars reflected in her emerald eyes. Korra smiled and turned her gaze back to the sky where the stars and full moon shone brightly.

_Push and pull._

Beneath the light of the full moon and feeling the gentle tug and break of waves Korra felt a renewed vigour in her limbs. Her mind started to clear at the deep connection to her base Element: Water.

The thought made her smirk. As a child growing up at the compound in the South Pole she had been often reminded that, although she was the Avatar and Master of all four Elements, she would feel most connected to the first Element that she was able to bend. Except, in her case, Korra had been able to bend three of the Elements at the discovery that she was a Bender and also thus, the Avatar.

_“I’m the Avatar, you gotta deal with it!”_

The memory brought a grin to her tanned features. It was true – at the moment she became a Bender Korra had felt deeply connected, not just to Water, but to Earth and Fire as well. In the following years of intense training and loneliness within the compound, Korra had found a profound comfort in her connection to the Elements. They were something she could always trust, and rely upon. For Korra, her powers were like an extension of herself – Bending wasn’t just something she could do. It was a _part_ of her.

So whenever someone had reminded her that her greatest strength would lie with Water, she couldn’t help but brush them off. She was the _Avatar_ , all of the Elements were supposed to be her base Elements.

“Korra?” Asami’s voice cut through the Avatar’s thoughts, as it always did, so that Korra turned her gaze away from the stars and onto the engineer’s face. The expression was questioning, but there was concern etched deeply in her eyes.

“I was just thinking,” Korra smiled.

The engineer stepped towards the Water Tribe girl and, as she did so, Korra marvelled at the way the gentle light of the moon alighted on Asami’s features, almost as though she were glowing. Fingers lightly touching her taut forearm brought the Avatar back to her senses and for a moment she was startled by the close proximity between them as Asami ran her fingers down Korra’s arm until they met the muscular girl’s hand, where she stopped and let her hand fall back to her side. Korra could hardly breathe.

“Thinking about what?” Asami asked.

 _Right now? You,_ Korra thought, and even mused at the idea of saying this.

She chuckled the idea away.

“What?” Asami insisted, a smile playing on her full lips.

“I was thinking about the Elements. About...how they’re a part of me. Like an extension of myself,” Korra answered, creating a ball of flame in the palm of her hand and suddenly extinguishing it. “Does that make any sense?”

“Perfectly,” Asami answered. Korra was surprised at the non-bender’s response. Seeing that the Water Tribe girl was taken aback by her answer, Asami explained.

“They are a part of who you are – a part of what makes you _you,_ Korra. Just like how engineering is an extension of myself – it’s not just something I do, it’s a part of who I am.”

Korra nodded, understanding. But Asami could see a familiar sadness creeping into those cerulean eyes as Korra turned her gaze to the water lapping at their bare feet.

“I guess it’s not enough...” Korra started, but was abruptly interrupted by Asami grasping her shoulders and forcing her to face the engineer.

“Don’t. Don’t do that, Korra,” Asami said forcefully. “You may be the Avatar, but you are far more than that. Far greater.”

“Asami...” Korra started, tears in her eyes. “How? How could I be? Time and time again I’ve been beaten down–“

“And time and time again you have got back up and won, stronger than ever!” Asami burst angrily. “Korra, don’t you know?!”

“Know what?!”

“That you’re not just the Avatar. You’re not just the Four Elements. You’re brave, smart and strong. You are thoughtful and kind...”

Asami broke, and the tears poured down her cheeks to drop into the waves at her feet. She clutched hard at Korra’s shoulder as she reached up to tuck a stray chestnut lock behind Korra’s ear and then settled her hand on the girl’s cheek.

“You’re _you,_ Korra. And I believe in you, we _all_ do!”

“Asami...” Korra whispered, placing her trembling hand over Asami’s.

“No, Korra, you don’t understand-“

“Yes, I do!” the Avatar exclaimed, clutching hard onto Asami’s hand.

Asami quietened suddenly and stared shocked at the girl before her. Korra was staring at her with an intensity that Asami hadn’t seen in the Water Tribe girl in years. Korra pulled Asami into a tight embrace, one of her tanned hands on the back of Asami’s neck, the other on the small of Asami’s back.

_Korra...?_

“You’ve made me realise some big things, Asami,” Korra murmured gently into Asami’s ear. “No matter what happens, no matter how crazy things get, I’ll always try to restore balance.”

Korra pulled away to gaze into Asami’s green eyes, and placed a hand on her fair cheek.

“I’ll do it save the world, but more than that. I’m doing it for the people I love.”

A pause between them. Korra’s hand trembled against Asami’s cheek as the engineer held onto the Water Tribe girl’s strong back, and their hearts pounded against their chests for whatever was coming next.

Korra closed what little distance was left between them and gently pressed her lips against Asami’s in a loving kiss, and they both let out a breath. As though the pair of them had been waiting their whole lives for that one kiss.

Korra pulled away and gazed into those shimmering, emerald eyes and those smiling lips.

_She’s smiling..._

“I’m doing it for you, Asami.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, felt pretty choked up writing that one. Hope you guys liked it. Would love some feedback!
> 
> P.S. Wondered if anyone noticed the references I made to Avatar: The Last Airbender's episode 'Nightmares and Daydreams'?


	3. Kiss Me Softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has confessed her feelings to Asami, but how will she respond?

“I’m doing it for you, Asami.”

The weight of Korra’s words hit Asami hard, so hard that she almost crumbled in the Avatar’s hold but she caught herself, looked back at this wonderful, mesmerising girl, and let a chuckle slip from her smiling lips.

“Korra...”

Asami rested her forehead against Korra’s and let her hands rest on the Avatar’s taut arms as Asami breathed a sigh of relief. How long had she waited for a moment like this?

“Asami...” Korra whispered, bringing her lips to Asami’s and kissing her tenderly. “I love you, Asami...”

The engineer pulled the shorter girl into another kiss, hardly believing that fate could be so kind. How long had she waited to hear those words, to feel those lips?

She pulled away gently and the pair breathed hard, hands clutching each other, almost to make sure that this was real...

Real or not, she had to let Korra know...

“I love you too,” Asami murmured, shedding tears. “Korra, I love you too...”

And as she dipped her head to place her lips to this girl, this girl she loved so dearly, Asami thought to herself;

_How sweet it is...to be loved in return..._

As the strikingly beautiful engineer gently laid another kiss against her lips Korra’s thoughts tried to keep up with her;

_Asami...Asami loves me..._

For more than three years Korra had kept her harboured feelings for the beautiful, talented, remarkable Asami Sato a secret, hidden under lock and key. For all that time she had lived a lie and now Korra wondered why.

_For all that time..._

It had been hard, so hard, to pretend that every time Asami spoke or looked at her it didn’t send Korra’s heart racing. Every word...

_She loves me..._

Every breath...

_She loves me..._

Every moment...

_She loves me..._

Korra pressed back into the kiss, squeezing Asami’s arms gently. She felt Asami press harder, and what started as soft, tender kisses became heated and hungry as the heat rose in the pair of them. Korra found her hands running through raven-black locks as they kissed ravenously, and shivered at the touch of fair, slight fingers on her waist.

Well, that was it.

Breaking the kiss Korra stared hard at the engineer to see panting lips, blushing cheeks and pleading, shimmering, emerald eyes.

“K- Korra?” Asami panted as she reached a hand up to rest on Korra’s cheek. “What is it? What’s wrong?” Yet as she spoke Asami could see that Korra was fine, had only meant to break away for a moment, and she could feel them both trying to affirm this, make sure this wasn’t just a dream...

But Korra sensed the concern in Asami’s words and, to ease her love, pressed a light kiss on the hand that cradled her tanned face.

“Nothing,” she grinned. “Absolutely nothing at all.”

Suddenly Korra pitched forward and swept Asami off her feet, earning a shriek from the taller girl followed closely by a chuckle as the strong, well-muscled Avatar cradled the engineer in her arms farther up the shore, away from the tide. Asami smiled gently when Korra turned her cerulean gaze onto that fair face and grinned. Nestled in Korra’s strong grasp, Asami sank her face into the girl’s neck and breathed her in. Korra rested her head briefly on Asami’s just before she stopped walking and gazed at the engineer in her arms.

Gazing back into her cerulean eyes Asami saw something that she hadn’t seen for three years...the cheerful, almost daring sparkle, of Korra’s eyes...

“Am I dreaming?” Korra murmured, breaking the silence.

Asami smiled. “No Korra,” she whispered, craning her neck to place her lips upon the tanned girl’s.

Korra felt herself melt against Asami’s touch and sank to her knees, carefully lowering Asami to the sand. Hovering above Asami, Korra ran her fingers through the girl’s raven-black hair before resting them on Asami’s face, and Asami could feel Korra hesitating, could see the concern etched onto her face...

Reaching up and grasping her shoulder, Asami pulled Korra down into a warm, compassionate kiss and then released her, gazing understandably into her eyes.

“Are you sure?” Korra whispered, gently stroking Asami’s face.

“Korra,” Asami grinned, touched by Korra’s concern for her. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I think what I noticed with this was that I didn't want to rush things too quickly - I wanted to try and express that this is very new for them, and yet long-awaited.
> 
> Would love feedback! So far I've really enjoyed writing this piece!
> 
> Once again;
> 
> I do not own Legend of Korra or its associations. These are owned by Nickelodeon.   
> This piece is purely a parody/fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hoped you enjoyed my debut into the world of Korrasami Fanfiction writing.
> 
> Just to let you know that I think I'll try to complete this within 4 chapters but knowing me there might or not be more developments so I've left a question mark on the Chapter Number just to be on the safe side.
> 
> I'd love some feedback if you have it but overall I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra, its connections or characters. These are owned by Nicklelodeon. This piece of work is purely a parody/fanfiction.


End file.
